


Wanting You

by Tumble Down (tumbledown)



Series: Mohawks & Denim [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbledown/pseuds/Tumble%20Down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheamus has a specific plan on how to celebrate his cash-in, although he may just be a little too eager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, another one so quickly! I hope this makes up for how long everyone had to wait. Hopefully I'll manage to stay on a better schedule from now on.
> 
> Texting is in italics as is some emphasized words.
> 
> Unbetaed per usual, sorry. I spell-check and try to do a grammar reread, but please point out any mistakes you might see. I'd appreciate it. Comments and critique are welcomed, either here or at peacelovevinyl.tumblr.com.
> 
> Enjoy.

From the moment he held up the title, he wanted nothing more than to head back to the hotel immediately. He had made a second plan tonight, a plan of celebration that involved a certain coworker and a few naughty ideas.

Unfortunately, Hunter had decided that he was going to throw him a celebration after the show, invite-only, and he wasn’t dumb enough to turn that invitation down no matter how tempting it was. He kept an eye out backstage and in the locker room area, but didn’t even see Dolph to drag him aside for a moment. It was a little disconcerting how much of a damper that was putting on his night. He hated it when his plans didn’t go as they were, well, _planned_.

He still enjoyed himself, although he spent most of the time a hair trigger away from wrapping that goddamned trombone around Woods’ neck. There was no need for him to blast it in his ear, and the man was probably only saved a beating by Barrett dragging him over to the open bar and shoving a glass of something-- it later turned out to be a tolerable beer-- into his hand.

He had escaped as soon as he could but by then it was quite late and Dolph was likely asleep already. Frustrated, he just got ready for bed instead. He checked his phone to set his alarm, and that was when he finally saw the texts.

_congrats_  
_r u coming tonite ;)_  
_guess ur celebrating_  
_c u 2morrow?_  
_nite_

In that moment he could have punched Hunter himself, so he was glad he still wasn’t at the party. No use pissing off the boss and losing a very valuable ally, no matter blue his balls were. Despite the late hour he quickly typed out a reply.

_HHH threw a party, had to stay. Send me your room number tomorrow._

After he pressed send, he then started typing another message.

_Wanted to be with you._

He hovered over the send button, then deleted it and went to bed.

***

The next morning, he checked his phone and found a reply.

_its ok i figured  
i will _

The lack of any silly emoticons made him frown, but he didn’t text back.

***

He had expected Roman to come out swinging, but not with a chair. Even so, like hell was a few new bruises and aches stopping him from enjoying his night the way he wanted to celebrate.

Dolph had texted him that afternoon before he went to the gym, so right after the show he dodged Hunter, headed back to the hotel, and went directly to Dolph’s door. He knocked and as soon as the door had begun to open he practically shoved it the rest of the way. He kicked it shut behind him, dropped his gear bag and the title haphazardly onto the floor, and practically dragged Dolph into a consuming kiss.

After a split second Dolph returned it with equal force and then some; tongues dueled, teeth nipped, and only the need to breathe pulled them apart for a second before diving back in again. Somewhere between a few kisses they had begun to strip each other until they were naked and standing beside the bed. Sheamus forced himself to draw back.

“Get on the bed,” he rasped out. Dolph complied, never taking his eyes off of Sheamus. They were nearly black, the blue reduced to small ring at the edge. “Put your heads on the headboard.”

Slowly, drawing out the motion, Dolph again complied. He licked his lips and Sheamus swallowed hard; tearing his eyes away he began to dig in the blond’s own gear bag to find the lube and a condom. Once found he kneeled on the bed next to Dolph and swallowed again.

This was the moment where he chose to go for it or not. He wanted to, no doubt about it, but it had been so long. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, it was just that he hadn’t been with a man he trusted enough to do it with in longer than he cared to admit, and while Dolph didn’t exactly have his full trust, he knew he could trust him with this. Mostly, anyhow; a few doubts lingered, but he had planned for that.

And, fuck, did he ever want to ride that beautiful cock.

He threw a leg over Dolph, kneeling astride him now, and popped the lid on the lube. Dolph had titled his head in confusion over the pause, but now it was straightening back up, eyes widening in realization as Sheamus covered his fingers and began to reach back to his hole.

“This okay?” he made himself ask, because he needed to know.

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” hissed Dolph, his hands starting to rise from the headboard.

“Hands stay or this doesn’t happen,” Sheamus told him. A small whine of protest escaped the blond’s throat, but the hands went back.

He traced his finger over his hole, pushing in to the first knuckle with practiced ease. This he had done plenty of times while jerking off in the shower; it had been a fantasy he had concocted during one of those sessions that had led to this in the first place. After a month of fucking-- and, somewhat reluctantly on his part, conversing-- he had felt comfortable enough to put this plan into motion. Celebrating his cashing in and getting the title had just been the perfect opportunity to do so.

He bit lip as he worked in his whole finger and began to fuck himself on it. Dolph’s eyes were still wide and his breaths were coming heavier. Sheamus let his eyes flutter shut as he began working in the second finger. He brushed against his prostate and groaned in pleasure. The urge to keep at it until he came was strong, but his hunger for that cock in him was stronger.

It took him a moment to realize that Dolph was saying something. He opened his eyes and forced himself to focus on the words.

“Oh, please… please, Shea…” he was practically chanting. Sheamus smirked.

“Please what?” he asked, figuring he wanted to let go of the headboard, which was not happening.

“Please let me see you…” Not being what he expected, he didn’t quite realize what Dolph meant and stopped his motions. “No, don’t, I want-- turn around-- _I want to watch you_.”

Oh, Sheamus thought intelligently, and his cock bobbed in agreement at the mental image. Taking a deep breath to steady he himself, he held removed his fingers and did his best to turn around without being too awkward. He took the opportunity to pour more lube on his fingers before reaching back again. A stuttered gasp filled the room, followed by a long groan of half-whispered words.

“Oh, fuck that’s hot.”

Smirking to himself, Sheamus began to add a third finger, and the sounds coming from Dolph became, if possible, even more wanton. He withstood them as long as he could, trying to relax and force himself to open up, but the combination of hearing an honest-to-God whimper and feeling Dolph’s cock leaking on the back f his thigh had him yanking his fingers out and trying to turn around and open the condom foil at the same time. It was a failed endeavor, so he finally focused on turning around first and then tearing the foil open. He was beyond feeling any kind of embarrassment now. He rolled the condom on Dolph and stroked him a few times to transfer the lube.

“Stop that,” Dolph said, “or this is going to be over far too soon.”

He stopped and instead shifted forward a little bit and then waited for Dolph take a few calming breaths. It felt like an eternity later that he finally nodded to keep going, and Sheamus wasted no time lining himself up and begin bearing down.

 _Ow_.

He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, and forced himself down further, too impatient to wait any longer. It was going to hurt a bit, he knew, so he tried to ignore the burning. He bit his lip again, then let it go because he was going to draw blood at this rate.

“Whoa, hey, take it slow,” Dolph said.

“I’m fine,” he ground out and tried to bear down further, only to stop as sharp pain shot up through him.

“No, you’re not, now stop it.”

As the pain faded a bit he realized there were hands on him, one rubbing his back and the other holding his hips in place. His eyes shot open to glare at Dolph.

“Hands,” he growled, full sentences being beyond him right now.

“I will when you’re okay. Right now I’m calling a timeout, alright? Please, don’t hurt yourself. I don’t want to hurt you, either,” said Dolph, who had removed his hand from Sheamus’s hip to push himself up. He tried to kiss him, but Sheamus couldn’t really respond. Damn it all, this was not how this was supposed to go.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay. C’mon, you gotta relax.”

“Trying.” The hand on his back hadn’t stopped its gentle rubbing, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, it was helping a tiny fraction.

“What do you need me to do?” Dolph asked, but he could only shake his head in response. He didn’t know, and it didn’t matter, he could do this himself. He closed his eyes again and demanded his body relax.

It wasn’t working.

“Shea, shh, look at me.” His eyes flicked open to see Dolph looking worriedly at him. “Do you want to stop? You can fuck me, I am totally okay with that.”

“No,” he said, “want this.”

“Alright, so work with me here. What can I do to help?” His hand left Sheamus’s back to stroke his now mostly soft cock. “This? Does this help any?”

It did feel good and the pain was starting to fade some, although not enough to try moving any further. “Some,” he said.

“Good, anything else?”

Sheamus started to shake his again, but a memory from their first night together surfaced. His talking had helped Dolph, maybe the same would work for him? Doubtful, but he was willing to try if there was chance of salvaging this.

“Talk,” he said, causing Dolph to raise an eyebrow.

“You’re asking me to talk? Now I really know you’re in pain.” Sheamus half-heartedly glared at him. “Talk, got it. I can do that. Uh… oh, um, okay, here’s some trivia for you-- I almost was a lawyer. I guess you’d call it a solicitor? Or a barrister, I’m not sure which I would have been. I was accepted to law school and everything, although I hadn’t decided whether to go for criminal cases or civil cases.”

Dolph Ziggler, a barrister or a solicitor. At first thought it sounded ridiculous, but as he forced himself to think about it instead of the pain he decided that it wasn’t too unlikely an idea. The man’s personality would have suited it. His ego, too, or so the stereotype went.

“What happened?” he made himself ask.

“Had my tryout first. They wanted me, and I decided I wanted to be a wrestler more than a lawyer,” he said, shrugging.

Sheamus saw the tension in his shoulders, felt muscles in his abs and hips practically shaking, likely with the desire to thrust. He was very, very glad that Dolph had the control not to, and even felt faintly proud of him. He had been right trusting him with this.

“What about you? What were you before all this?”

“Bodyguard. A tech.” The pain was fading more, and speaking was becoming easier. “Worked for U2 a few times. Fixed the drummer’s laptop once.”

“No shit? That’ll be a cool story to tell the kids someday.”

“Told my sister. She was mad I didn’t get her an autograph,” he said, and mad was actually an understatement. She hadn’t talked to him for a month and still complained about it.

“A great story is better than any autograph,” Dolph said. “Although I’m never telling any fans that.”

Sheamus snorted at that, and apparently had finally relaxed enough to slide another inch down. His muscles tightened in response, but nowhere near as bad as earlier.

“There we go, now we’re getting somewhere.” Dolph hadn’t stopped lightly stroking Sheamus’s cock, and it was finally started to harden again. “Definitely getting somewhere,” he added with a grin, his voice becoming huskier. He was practically vibrating with tension.

Taking time to breathe in and out slowly, Sheamus finally sank down all the way. He hummed in satisfaction, causing Dolph to kiss him. This time he responded, his tongue darting in to meet the other man’s, deepening it. He lost himself in it, his body at last relaxing completely. It was Dolph who eventually pulled back, a soft smile on his face. It transformed into a leer as he leaned back down onto the bed and put his hands back on the headboard.

“Whenever you’re ready, champ.”

Challenge accepted, Sheamus lifted himself up and then slid back down. There was a faint burn, but nothing like before, and he repeated the movement, adding a roll to hips that had Dolph hitting his prostate nearly head-on and dissipating the last of the ache. It felt even more amazing than he had fantasized. He was taking that thick cock into himself, filling himself up, and this time when his eyes fluttered shut it was in pleasure. Dolph began to meet the motions with his own, and it felt like he was going even deeper. His cock was leaking precum all over it his abdomen and itself, drops of it even splashing onto Dolph. He began pumping it in time to their thrusts and already he could began to the fire of his orgasm coiling in his belly.

This wasn’t what he had planned; it was so much more.

“You feel so damn good,” Dolph was murmuring, “so, so good. Fuck, you’re amazing, just like that…”

Sheamus opened his eyes to see hands gripping the headboard like a lifeline, knuckles stark white against the dark wood. Suddenly thoughts of control went out the window; he wanted those hands on him _now_.

“Touch me,” he said, the words barely out of his mouth before one hand fisted in his mohawk to drag him down into a biting kiss while another gripped his hip so hard he knew there would be bruises.

There was no rhythm at all now, just complete and utter fucking, hips pistoning and hitting that sweet place inside him over and over and over. He was going be ungodly sore tomorrow, but right then he could not care less. The elation of being champion, of being the best, of being fucked so beautifully by beautiful man-- it was almost too much to bear, and then it actually was too much.

With a wordless shout he came, muscles tensing and tightening so quickly that he heard Dolph shout as well and felt him give one last deep thrust before everything blanked out.

When his senses came back online, he was sprawled on top of Dolph. They laid there for a minute, just catching their breath. He started to push himself up, but arms wrapped around him to hold him in place.

“We’re going to stick together,” he complained.

“Fine with me,” Dolph said, kissing his neck. He tilted his head to give him better access.

“Hmm, you just want to share the championship spotlight.”

“You caught me, it’s true, I only want you for that bedazzled bit of leather,” Dolph deadpanned, and Sheamus found himself laughing like a giddy idiot.

“It is a little much on the rhinestones,” he admitted.

“A little? Don’t get me wrong, it's better than the old one. I don’t mind a rhinestone or two on my vests, but that one... There are hair metal bands out there going, ‘Nah, that’s too much.’ This one's better, but still not a good look.”

“I’ll run a redesign by Hunter.”

“It would much appreciated. Belt sex is practically required, and I don’t like the idea of being scratched by cheap-looking rhinestones. I’m not saying they should use diamonds, but really, cubic zirconium would be a step up.”

“You’ve given this a lot of thought.”

“Hey, I could’ve been champ, it had to be considered,” Dolph said.

“Champ? Sure, for about, let’s see, five minutes and fifteen seconds?”

“Oh, you know I last longer than that.” Sheamus rolled his eyes; he should have seen that innuendo coming. “What, you deny it?”

“Didn’t say a word, did I?”

“You were thinking it.”

“You psychic now?”

“No, you’re just easy to read,” declared Dolph. He snorted at that, he was not. If he was, more people would have seen his cash-in coming.

He pushed himself free of Dolph’s embrace and sat up. He grimaced at the mess on their chests and abs, and started to stand when a lick of pain shot through him. He winced and soon felt hands on him again.

“Lie down and rest. You’re staying here tonight, no arguments. I’ll get a washcloth.”

He wanted to fight the order, but quite frankly he was too damn tired and sore and the bed was too inviting. He laid down somewhat uncomfortably on his side, unwilling to mess up the sheets beneath him too much, as Dolph got up and headed into the bathroom. He came back few minutes later, condom gone and cleaned up, and began gently wiping Sheamus down. He left once to rinse out the washcloth and return to do a second once-over before saying he was good enough to sleep.

Sheamus crawled under the covers while Dolph put the washcloth back in the bathroom. He laid on his stomach because he had a feeling sleeping on his back would make him even more sore in the morning, but he had no regrets. Well, he did, he shouldn’t have been so eager, but it ended up fantastic and he didn’t regret that one bit.

Dolph turned off the lights, set the alarm on his phone, and climbed in next to him. He didn’t hesitate to move close, nearly spooning Sheamus’s side, and throw an arm across his back. He was halfway to sleep when Dolph spoke quietly.

“Hey, Shea?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful,” he said. “With the McMahons, I mean. I know Triple H is your friend, but like he’s always saying, he does what’s best for business, and that may not always be you. So don’t let him screw you over.” Sheamus was thinking of what to say to that when he spoke again. “You deserve better than that.”

“I will,” he ended up saying.

“Good.” A moment later, he spoke up again. “You know Roman’s not going to stop coming after you, right? He’s gone through hell for that title. He won’t be holding back.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it, because if he doesn’t it won’t be worth the fight.” Dolph shook his head at that, but Sheamus could make just make out a smile in the dark. “You expected anything else?”

“No,” Dolph said. “It wouldn’t be you otherwise.” He snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes, smile still there as he drifted off.

Sheamus laid there in the darkened room and considered the puzzle that was Dolph Ziggler. The man didn’t even like him by his own admission, but yet he always seemed genuinely concerned about him. Concern during sex was one thing, he hadn’t wanted to hurt Dolph either that first night or any night thereafter, but concern for his career? For what he deserved? He wasn’t sure how to take that. He wasn’t sure how he _wanted_ to take it, and that more than anything left him feeling at a loss.

As listened to Dolph’s breathing evening out into slumber, he shifted gently, not wanting to disturb his bedmate, and laid his own arm over Dolph’s side.

This was beginning to feel too right to ignore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sheamus did actually work as a bodyguard for some of the members of U2 and was an IT tech as I've mentioned before. And Dolph was actually accepted to law school, but became a wrestler instead. I swear these two have such fun real-life backstories that I enjoy blending with their characters.


End file.
